1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens system applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system in a portable electronic product typically utilizes a three-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, wearable apparatus and other high-end mobile terminals, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Another conventional compact optical system provides a four-element lens structure. However, it is hard to make a good balance between obtaining a large field of view and a short total track length. Furthermore, it is also not favorable for the resolving power and illumination in a peripheral region of an image; therefore, it cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical systems featuring better image quality.